Power Rangers C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S.
Power Rangers: C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. (also know as Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. in Season 2, Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. in Season 3, Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. in Season 4, and Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. in Season 5) is an fanficational series created by Billy2009 and an spin-off series to Billy2009's Pooh's Adventures Series. This series will mix with live-action, cartoon, and computer-animation. Synopsis Mitchell Turner, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sokka, Piccolo, Sunset Shimmer, Mini Tachikawa, Dipper Pines, and Mabel Pines are chosen to become the Power Rangers: C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. by a alien-like angel named Angelizer who give them notes to meet him at the strange forest. Than, they gets new powers, new zords and also get new rangers to join them. Than, they begin their final showdown with the Demonites which their win. Than, Emperor Darkor calls in backup, the Psycholt Empire. Than, the Rangers goes to Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. mode. Than, they finally defeat the Psycholt Empire. Than, a year later, the Rangers reunited to encounter another enemy, the DigiRobots who plan on turning all humans into their mindless robots serves. They defeat the DigiRobots. Than, they battle a new foe, the ToxiShadow Kingdom. Later in the fourth season, they encounter the Savage Six Dread Sins which they destroy them one by one. Than, they their final battle with the ToxiShadow Kingdom. Now, they battle the Negative Army Kingdom. Characters Rangers * Mitchell Turner/Red C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Red Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Red Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Red Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Red Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Shadow the Hedgehog/Black C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Black Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Black Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Black Bio CHANGERS Ranger/Black Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Sokka/Blue C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Blue Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Blue Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Blue Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S./Blue Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Piccolo/Green C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Green Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Green Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Green Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Green Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Sunset Shimmer/Yellow C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Yellow Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Yellow Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Yellow Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Yellow Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Mini Tachikawa/Pink C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/White Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S./Purple Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Pink Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/White Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Dipper Pines/Gold C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Silver Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Crimson Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gold Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S./Gold Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Mabel Pines/Silver C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Navy Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gold Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Silver Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Pink Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Fluttershy/Light Yellow C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Light Yellow Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gold Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Light Yellow Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Light Yellow Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Robbie Diaz/Crimson C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Crimson Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Navy Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Crimson Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Crimson Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Princess Star Butterfly/Purple C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Purple Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Pink Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Navy Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Pink Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Classified/Gray C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gold Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gray Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gray Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Gray Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Tigress/Orange C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Orange Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Orange Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Orange Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Orange Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Dr. Cyanacus/Cyan C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Cyan Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Cyan Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Cyan Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Cyan Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger * Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog/Rainbow C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger (I)/Rainbow Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger (I) * Rainbow/Rainbow C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger (II)/Rainbow Super C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. (II)/Rainbow Ultra C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S Ranger/Rainbow Bio C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger/Rainbow Ultimate C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Ranger Allies * Other Allies * Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Villains Demonites (Season 1 Main Villains) * Emperor Darkor (1-65) * Empress Darkette (1-63) * Prince Darkore (1-62) * Princess Darkly (1-62) * Dr. Makeger (1-60) * Commandant Goldark (3-49) Note: He is a hybrid version of Goldar from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Creepox from Power Rangers: Megaforce and Changtor from Power Rangers: S.P.D.. * Lieutenant Goblinminator/Hobgoblinminator (2-30 as Goblinminator, 30-54 as Hobgoblinminator) * Lieutenant Wrathorrow (7-37) * Lieutenant Waraze (41-52) Note: He is a hybrid version of Brian Sucker from Beetleborgs: Metallix and Furio from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. * General Darkbinder (16-56) Note: She is a hybrid version of Sting Rage from Power Rangers: Dino Charge, Screamer from Power Rangers: Mystic Force, and Vypra from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. * Demoborgs (1-65) Note: They are hybrid version of Kelzak from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, X Borgs from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, and Chromites from Power Rangers: Turbo. Psycholt Empire (Season 2 Main Villains) * Divadex (1-50) Note: She is a hybrid version of Divatox from Power Rangers: Turbo, Beevil from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, Poisandra from Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Dayu from Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai. * Dreadkor (1-49) Note: He is a hybrid versions of Admiral Malkor from Power Rangers: Megaforce, Shadow Borg from Big Bad Beetleborgs, and Loyax from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. * Command Royax (1-11) * Lieutenant Loyax (12-30) * Phantomgoyle (1-38) Note: He is a hybrid version of Solarsect and Destructasphere from Masked Rider and Duplicator from Power Rangers: Super Samurai. * Pestitors (1-50) DigiRobots (Season 3 Main Villains) * Crueltron/Shadowblaster (1-34 as Crueltron, 35-45 as Shadowblaster) Note: Crueltron is a hybrid version of Cruel Chrome from Power Rangers: Zeo and Green Cannon Machine from Big Bad Beetleborgs and Shadowblaster is a hybrid version of Sledge form Power Rangers: Dino Charge and Kilobyte from Power Rangers: RPM. * CyVolt/CyVirus (1-28 as CyVolt, 31-39 as CyVirus) Note: CyVolt is a hybrid version of Cog Changer from Power Rangers: Zeo and Sword Warrior from Big Bad Beetleborgs and CyVirus is a hybrid version of Snide from Power Rangers: Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge, Prince Gasket from Power Rangers: Zeo and Chemical Bot from Power Rangers: RPM. * General Cyberdax (9-44) * Commandant Ravagevolt (17-25, 33-43) Note: He is a hybrid version of Midas Monster from Power Rangers: Zeo and Snide from Power Rangers: Dino Super Change. * Hyperbolts (1-45) ToxiShadow Kingdom (Season 4 Main Villains) * Empress Evilrella (1-55) * Commandant Havokhaos (1-54) * General Demoacus (2-53) Note: He is a hybrid version of Gatekeeper from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Blue-Fanged Louse from Masked Rider. * Lieutenant Ravagecolt (1-54) * Dr. Makor (2-53) * Treminatorazor (19-38) Note: He is a hybrid version of Rojobot from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and Mucant from Big Bad Beetleborgs. * Vulkor (23-40) * ToxiShadow Borgs (1-55) 'Savage Seven Dread Sins ' * Pridevil (26-33) * Greedemo (26-32) * Slothorror (26-31) * Envyator (26-30) * Gluttox (26-29) * Wrathasect (26-28) * Lustbella (26-27) Negative Army Kingdom (Season 5 Main Villains) * Nega (1-40) * General Manotitan (1-38) * Professor Skullasect (1-39) * Ogre (1-9) Note: He is based on the unused monster from Power Rangers: Mystic Force, Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre. * Freakore (17-28) Note: He is a hybrid version of Combat Gnat from Big Bad Beetleborgs and Recyclotron from Masked Rider. * Negative Borgs (1-40) Other Villains Minor Villains Guest Villains Monsters Season 1 *Gladiatorazor (1-5, 15) *Elecoelacanth (2-4) *Traininja (3-5) *Radark (6) *Blackor (7-8) *Bludgeon (9) *Greeninja (10) *Yellowidow (11) *Pinko (12) *Goldor (13) *Madame Silverazor (14) *Fightor (16-18) *Strikor (16-18) *Commandant Modemon (19-20) *Egg Knight/Egg Knight XD (21-23, 25) *Egg Titan/Egg Titan XD (22-23, 26-27) *Egg Knightitan (23) *Rainbow Sucker (24) *Light Yellowidow (26-27) *Purplevil (28) *Crimsoninja (29) *Greyminator (30) *Egg Boxer (31) *Orangette (31-32) *Cyanmurai (33) *Toxic Rainbowmon (34) *Copydex (35) * Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 * Arsenal Zords & Megazords * Episodes Season 1 #CHANGED Up! Part 1: #CHANGED Up! Part 2: #CHANGED Up! Part 3: #CHANGED Up! Part 4: #CHANGED Up! Part 5: #Ranger Red: #Ranger Black Part 1: After fighting the monster, Blackor, Shadow finds a strange water and drinks. Than, its care him to act like a Demoborg. Than, the Rangers learn that its was made by Emperor Darkor. Now, the Ranger smust find a antidote for Shadow before he fully become a Demoborg! But, its not going to be easily when Blackor arrives and attack the city. They left Angelizer to make a antidote for Shadow. Than, Shadow escapes. #Ranger Black Part 2: As the Rangers begins the hunt for Shadow (who almost becoming a Demoborg) and the Demonites are hot on the thrill of the hunt. Luckily, the Rainbow Ranger arrives and help the Rangers. Than, she used her Rainbow Flute to turn Shadow back to normal. She five the Rangers the Armadillo and Giraffe CHANGER Zords to take down Blackor. #Ranger Blue: #Ranger Green: #Ranger Yellow: #Ranger Pink: #Ranger Gold: #Ranger Silver: #We Fight Together as One!: #The Light Yellow, Purple, Crimson, Grey, Orange, and Cyan Rangers! Part 1: #The Light Yellow, Purple, Crimson, Grey, Orange, and Cyan Rangers! Part 2: #The Light Yellow, Purple, Crimson, Grey, Orange, and Cyan Rangers! Part 3: #The Long-Lost Forgotten CHANGER Zords Part 1: #The Long-Lost Forgotten CHANGER Zords Part 2: #The Return of Maria Robotnik Part 1: #The Return of Maria Robotnik Part 2: #The Return of Maria Robotnik Part 3: #Rainbow Powers: #Ranger Rainbow: #Ranger Light Yellow Part 1 #Ranger Light Yellow Part 2 #Ranger Purple #Ranger Crimson #Ranger Grey #Ranger Orange Part 1 #Ranger Orange Part 2 #Ranger Cyan #The Black and the Rainbow #Which One is the Real One? #Its' Morphin Time! #Enter the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! #Zeo #Turbo's Returns #Lost in Space (1) #Welcome to the Lost Galaxy (2) #Lightspeed... Rescue! #It's About Time! #The Powers of the Wild Force: The C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers team-up to stop an revived Master Org who was bought back to life by Emperor Darkor. Meanwhile, Shadow and Maria goes on a date. #The Ways of the Ninja #Dino Thunder, Power Up! #S.P.D.: When the C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. goes in the year 2026, where they meets the S.P.D. Rangers who need their helps to stop the Demonites when they free their arch-enemy, Broodwing. Meanwhile, the other C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Rangers battle General Darkbinder. #Do you Believe in Magic? #Kickin into Overdrive #Let's the Jungle Fury Begins #C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. and RPM Get in Gear! #The Ways of the Samurais #Go, Go, Megaforce! (1) #Super Megaforce and Energy Changers To the Rescue! (2) #Dino Charge, T.Q.G., and Ninja Steel Come to Save the Day!: The eight C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Rangers team-up with the Dino Charge, the T.Q.G., and the Ninja Steel Rangers when the monster ??? kidnap their other teammates and Angelizer. Meanwhile, Emperor Darkor begins making his ultimate plan of how to destroy the C.H.A.N.G.E.R.S. Rangers, once and for all. #Cubeimals, Assembled!: #The End of the Demonites Part 1 #The End of the Demonites Part 2 #The End of the Demonites Part 3 #The End of the Demonites Part 4 Season 2 #Two Years Later Part 1 #Two Years Later Part 2 #Two Years Later Part 3 # Season 3 # When Evil Stirs Part 1 # When Evil Stirs Part 2 Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Enter the Treminatorazor! Part 1 # Enter the Treminatorazor! Part 2 # # # # # # # Enter the Savage Seven Dread Sins! # The Last Laugh # Beware my Wrath! # Piccolo's Gluttons # Black with Envy # Lazy Rangers # Riches and Rags # The Last One # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # Ogre's Last Stand: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials & Movies Specials * April Fooled! (April Fool Day special) * Saving the Fourth of July (Fourth of July special) * Halloween Rangers (Halloween special) * Thanksgiving Rangers (Thanksgiving special) * Santa's Secret Ranger (Christmas special) * New Year's Madness! (New Year special) * Easter Rangers (Easter special) * St. Patrick's Day Rangers (St. Patrick's Day special) * Haunted HQ (Halloween special) * Race to Rescue Christmas (Christmas special) * The Ghostest with the Monster (Halloween special) * Pranksgiving (Thanksgiving special) * New Year's Rangers (New Year special) * Operation: Saving Easter (Easter special) * Trick of Trapped! (Halloween Special) * Santa's Haunted Workshop (Christmas special) * Troubles on Easter Island (Easter special) * April Fooled, Rangers! (April Fool Day special) * Halloween Nightmare at the Castle Pt. 1-2 (Halloween special) * The Final Christmas Adventure Pt. 1-2 (Christmas special) Movies * First Movie: The Greatest Labyrinth Maze of Doom! - Taking place after Ep. 35. Which One is the Real One? and Ep. 36. It's Morphin Time!. * Second Movie: Lost in Skull Island! * Third Movie: Trapped in the World of Nightmares! * Fourth Movie: The Poison Rainbow * Fifth Movie: Morphin Forever Sentai Counterpart # Appuhenko Sentai Henkoranger (Changing Up Squadron Changeranger) # Choappuhenko Sentai Chohenkoranger (Super-Changing Up Squadron Super Changeranger) # Daiappuhenko Sentai Daihenkoranger (Great-Chaning Up Squadron Great Changeranger) # Gingaappuhenko Sentai Gingahenkoranger (Galaxy-Changing Up Squadron Galaxy Changeranger) # Kyūkyokuappuhenko Sentai Kyūkyokuhenkoranger (Ultimate-Changing Up Squadron Ultimate Changeranger) Category:Billy2009 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series